1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic unit and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electronic parts and electronic devices are installed in an electronic unit for use in electronic equipment such as an image forming apparatus. Electronic parts and so on may cause operation failure due to heat generated during operation. Various techniques have been used to cool electronic parts and so on in the background art.